United As One
United As One is the seventh and final book in [[The Lorien Legacies|''The Lorien Legacies]] series. It was published on June 28, 2016. United As One is preceded by the sixth book in the series, ''The Fate of Ten'', and succeeded by ''Generation One'', the first novel in the The Lorien Legacies Reborn series. |-| Description= − The Mogadorian invasion has come to Earth, and they have all but won the battle for our planet. Their warships loom over our most populous cities—like New York City, Tokyo, Moscow, Beijing, and New Delhi—and no army will risk making a move against them. The Garde are all that stand in their way . . . but they are no longer alone in this fight. Human teens from across the globe, like John Smith’s best friend, Sam Goode, have begun to develop Legacies of their own. − The Garde have always known there is power in numbers. If they can find these new allies and join forces with them, they just might be able to win this war. The time has come for the Garde to make their final stand. |-| Setup= − The Mogadorian invasion has come to Earth, and they have all but won the battle for our planet. Their warships loom over our most populous cities—like New York City, Tokyo, Moscow, Beijing, and New Delhi—and no army will risk making a move against them. The Garde are all that stand in their way . . . but they are no longer alone in this fight. Human teens from across the globe, like John Smith’s best friend, Sam Goode, have begun to develop Legacies of their own. − − The Garde have always known there is power in numbers. If they can find these new allies and join forces with them, they just might be able to win this war. The time has come for the Garde to make their final stand. |-| Plot= − The prologue starts with Marina, Number Five, and Mark James getting contacted through their dreams by Setrákus Ra. In Marina's dream, she stands on the edge of the destroyed Loric Sanctuary, which appears to her as a gaping abyss. Ra tries to get her to follow him into it, but she refuses. In Five's dream, he is in a straightjacket in a white room, and Ra attempts to convince the Garde to bring John Smith to the Beloved Leader so he can kill him, but Five refuses. In Mark's dream, he is back in Paradise, which has been severely bombed by a warship. Ra appears to him as a professor at school, and apologizes for the death of Sarah Hart, and offers a deal to Mark in order to revive her. Mark agrees. − − John, Five, Number Nine, Sam Goode, and Daniela Morales have been relocated to the Patience Creek Bed and Breakfast military bunker near Detroit, Michigan. All of the Garde share an amount of John's melancholy about Sarah's death. When they walk through the halls of the bunker to reach the surface, where they will meet the survivors of the battle in Calakmul, Sam complains about the lighting, and surprisingly, the bulbs dim upon his dismay. John declares that no one else dies in the war, and that they will kill until they win. − − On the Terrax Cruiser, Number Six has a nightmare of killing Setrákus Ra. She later argues with Lexa about how she should feel in the current situation. Adam Sutton tends to Marina and his Chimæra, Dust. When they land outside of Patience Creek, Ella tells them all that she can still "feel" that Setrákus Ra is alive. John boards the parked ship to see Sarah's body. Bernie Kosar feels responsible until John reassures him that it was only his own fault. After John accidentally uses his Lumen on her corpse, unable to use his mimicked healing power, Mark is furious when he sees that John cannot revive her. He punches him, but John does not appear to react. He asks Mark if he can take Sarah's body back to Paradise, to which Mark reluctantly agrees. − − Sam and Six share a room while in the bunker. They have an intimate moment before getting interrupted by Caleb and Christian, twin LANEs, which his the current term adopted by the United Nations to describe a human augmented (or afflicted) with Legacies. Sam shows signs of developing a Legacy to communicate with technology before they are called to a meeting in the war room. The head of the meeting is Clarence Lawson, a general pulled from retirement to help with the war. He explains that the world is overdue for the surrender that Ra set, and that the only place that appears to have followed Ra's terms is Moscow. Lawson also reveals that they have retrieved much of their information from Adam, whom they are treating as a prisoner. John makes a show of force freeing him, and later agrees to steal cloaking devices from the Mogadorian warships. − − Adam and John discuss the impending civil wars and extinction that will result from Setrákus Ra's death. They all discover that four LANEs, led by Nigel Rally, have teleported to the Niagara Falls Loralite outcropping, and created a YouTube video to alert the Loric of their location. Six, Ella, Sam, and Daniela depart with Lexa to rescue the LANEs before the Mogadorians get to them. On the flight over, Sam accidentally shuts down power to the ship while practicing his Legacy of Technopathy, but manages to restart it with Lexa and Ella's assistance before it crashes. At Niagara Falls, they find a crashed Skimmer surrounded by bugs and a shaken quartet of LANEs. Six thinks the group juvenile and untrained, while Ella believes that some of them have already been through much. − − While the ship is on its mission, John and Nine visit Number Five so John can mimic his Legacy of Avex. Five teaches John how to fly through unorthodox and violent methods, John almost killing Five in the process out of anger. A now awake Marina interrupts, threatening to kill Five, due to a promise she made when she gouged out his eye. John convinces her otherwise, explaining that he healed her. When the LANEs arrive, Adam reveals through Mogadorian radio chatter that the Mogs have access to Legacies, and are currently torturing a LANE they captured from Mexico City and extracting his Legacies. Adam lies to Phiri Dun-Ra and claims that he has killed Setrákus Ra, resulting in a brief civil war amongst the Trueborn captains of the warships. - - That night, Lawson commends Adam for his words, which Adam agrees with dismay. He and John listen to the radio for a while, but John slips asleep. He falls into a dream where he is back inside the Hawks Nest mountain base. Realizing it is a dream manifested by Setrákus Ra, John walks through the caverns which show a number of atrocities—Six with her eyes and mouth sewn shut, Nine having hanged himself in his cell, etc.—without fear, for he knows that he will kill Setrákus Ra when the time comes. He finds Ra in his younger Loric form, who states that he intends to keep his promise to make John watch the world burn. It is revealed that while the dream is a combination of all of John's previous fears, the part where Ra fills a chamber with the corrupted Loric substance. John wakes up and vows that he will not sleep until the end of the war. - - John tries to mimic Ella's Dreynen, but she does not allow it. When they are all planning to test Sam's artificial cloaking code, John leaves Niagara Falls in search of another warship to conquer. He stops back at Patience Creek to get another cloaking vest, but is confronted by Mark, whose veins are noticeably dark. John is subdued by Phiri Dun-Ra, whom Setrákus Ra has given artificial Legacies that John dubs "Augments." Phiri's is a writhing mass that has replaced her arm in the form of a tentacle. It absorbs the Legacies of its victim. She collars John with the same Voron noose that Pittacus Lore once used on Setrákus Ra and uses her tentacle to gore Mark through the skull. Phiri and a trio of other Augments infiltrate and massacre Patience Creek. - - Nine attempts to train the LANEs before he departs with the rest of the Loric, Sam, and the Chimærae, to commandeer the warship Delta, which has come to a halt above Niagara Falls. Lexa, Marina and Nine stay behind with the Canadian Special Ops team assigned to guard the Loralite while Six and Adam take a flight with John up to the warship. He carries them aboard with his mimicked Legacy of Avex and makes it through the defensive shield with a makeshift cloaking vest. When on board, John faces the waves of Vatborn along with Dust and BK, using his mimicked Novis and the shapeshifting Chimærae to his advantage to devastate the Mogadorian forces. Adam and Six work on collecting the cloaking devices from the docked Skimmers and assist John in destroying the Trueborn passengers and crew, except for Rexicus Saturnus, Adam's ally. - - Nine attempts to train the LANEs before he departs with the rest of the Loric, Sam, and the Chimærae, to commandeer the warship Delta, which has come to a halt above Niagara Falls. Lexa, Marina, Nine, and Sam stay behind with the Canadian Special Ops team assigned to guard the Loralite while Six and Adam take a flight with John up to the warship. He carries them aboard with his mimicked Legacy of Avex and makes it through the defensive shield with a makeshift cloaking vest. When on board, John faces the waves of Vatborn along with Dust and BK, using his mimicked Novis and the shapeshifting Chimærae to his advantage to devastate the Mogadorian forces. Adam and Six work on collecting the cloaking devices from the docked Skimmers and assist John in destroying the Trueborn passengers and crew, except for Rexicus Saturnus, Adam's ally. − − Ella tells the Niagara Falls team that John has left while Adam and Rex test Sam's artificial cloaking device on a jeep. The test is violent—the car is nearly destroyed and the phone with the code overheats—but successful. Six calls Sam to let him know that his code worked. However, he alerts them that Patience Creek is under attack. As Lexa flies them back to Patience Creek, Adam sends them a video message that Setrákus Ra is recording live to the public. He is alive, appears to be stronger, and orders the warships to open fire on all of Earth's city. − − The Mogadorians rampage through Patience Creek, led by the Augments—the Thin Mog has the ability control the minds of its victims by releasing spores from its mouth, the Shadow Mog can literally teleport itself and other Mogadorians through shadows and darkness, and the Piken-Mog is a massive juggernaut with enhanced strength and an insane temper to match. Phiri steals John's Lumen and Glacen, using it to kill LANEs Fleur and Bertrand. Nigel and Ran fight back, killing hijacked human soldiers in self-defense. John uses his Telepathy, which cannot be stolen as it is not a physical Legacy, to communicate with Sam, telling him that the base is under attack. Sam unlocks Five's cage and kills the Thin Mog, who almost possessed Five. Phiri and Five duel, with Five taking pleasure in mutilating her Augmentation. However, the Shadow Mog comes and collects both of them, before being killed by Sam's Legacy when he orders the lights on, cancelling out the Shadow Mog's Augmentation in mid-use. − − Caleb reveals that Christian is not his twin brother, but a Duplication created by his Legacy. They attempt to fight the Piken-Mog with his power, but it is ultimately defeated by Daniela, who turns it to stone. John, Five—who survived the Augments—and Sam watch the destruction on the news. When Lexa docks the ship there, they depart and the LANEs (excluding Sam) go with Lawson to be relocated to a safe environment. Daniela promises John she will protect them, and the LANEs are given the surviving Chimærae—Caleb with Regal, Nigel with Bandit, Ran with Gamera, Daniela with Biscuit, and Sam with Stanley. The Loric then go to Niagara Falls to teleport the cloaking devices to all surviving militaries for the counterattack. Six and Sam go to five different drop-offs and spare one minute in each location, as they may never see such beauty again. − − On the flight to West Virginia, John melts the Voron noose—which has left him with a cut around his neck not unlike Ra's—into a dagger. He and Nine consider each other brothers before the battle, and John gives Adam a secret mission to give the order to destroy the cavern if something goes wrong while they are all still inside, willing to let them all die to keep Ra's horrors from seeing the dawn. At Hawks Nest, Adam takes charge and commands the Delta in its battle against the Anubis. Malcolm Goode and Five are in charge of the energy turrets, Rex keeps maintenance, and Six conjures a storm to shield the Delta, while she forces her Legacy of Sturma underneath the shields of the Anubis. Sam accidentally shuts down power to the Delta ''while ordering all its energy to the shields, and Adam allows it to keep falling so they can ram the ''Anubis. They bring the flagship of the Mogadorian fleet to heel, proving victorious. − − Sam, Rex, Malcolm and Ella stay aboard the Anubis; Ella will deliver telekinetic orders to all of them if need be. Lexa uses her cloaked ship to allow John, Marina, and Nine into the cave, where they fight through the vanguard until Adam and Six, who were flown into the control room of the bunker by Five, bring down the shields. They make it to the main section of the complex, where they find a ghastly flying Augment with acid breath. Five is unsettled after killing it, realizing that is what Ra promised he would do for him. John mimics Dreynen out of fury when he sees the dehydrated corpses of the LANEs who were captured piled high. He plunges the Dreynen-charged dagger into Ra's chest, but while it takes away Ra's own Dreynen, the Mogadorian leader manages to regenerate, as he is drawing power from the vat of black substance. Five attacks, but gets his face clawed off and is thrown into a vat, presumably killing him albeit the charm does not call upon his death. − − In the control room, Six keeps Adam and herself invisible as the Trueborn aim their weapons at each other over a disagreement. She compresses their weapons and they all end up firing on each other. After Adam disables the cavern's shields and translates what the Trueborn were saying, Six suggests they could have kept the Mog woman—who "blasphemously" said that the Augmentations were disturbing—but Adam reassures her that she would have tried to kill them, as they will not find sympathetic Mogs on the battlefield. Six gets stabbed in the back by Phiri Dun-Ra. The Augment mortally wounds Dust and extracts Adam's Legacy, revealing that his Legacy is not in fact an early Augmentation as Setrákus Ra said in ''The Fate of Ten''. Adam reassures Phiri that he is like the Garde, but he is also like a Mogadorian, meaning his body is also susceptible to Augmentations. He plunges his hands into her tentacle, and the Augmentation is torn between the two genetically natural-born Mogs. Adam opens up a massive chasm and throws himself and Phiri into it, while a bleeding-out Six watches in horror before passing out. − − Back in the main chamber, the Garde fail to bring down Ra. He is able to deflect all of their attacks and assaults them with an array of brutality. Nine finds John's Voron dagger and puts it into Ra's chest. However, this allows for Ra to absorb the life from his arm, oddly amputating it and rendering it useless to healing. Setrákus Ra transforms into Eight again, and dislocates Marina's arm. While she is trying to heal Nine, she touches Ra defensively and it is revealed to cause him pain. She tells John that she was still using her Recupero when she touched him. Unable to get in contact with Ella, Six, and with BK trapped in the vat, John decides to stay behind while Marina escapes with Nine—he still manages to transfer his Fortem to Marina so she can carry him. John starts pouring his healing energy into Ra, melting away the toxic Augmentations. While he does this, the black substance lashes out from Ra's body and attacks John, breaking him in more ways than one. John perseveres through the attacks, tells Sam to destroy the cave, and continues to heal away the poison "until there's nothing left." − − Six wakes up and sees that Dust's body is gone, a trail of blood leading to the chasm. Before she can understand, Marina appears with an injured Nine and tells Six that Five is dead, and that John is staying behind to kill Ra while Sam destroys the cavern. Six orders Marina to heal her immediately and tells Ella to keep Sam from continuing to bomb the cave so she can save John. In the chamber, Six sees John's mutilated and apparently dead body in the epicenter of all the destruction. She finds Setrákus Ra no more than a powerless skeleton, the Augmentations having eaten away at his original form. Six takes the Voron dagger and decapitates Ra, who finally disintegrates. She finds BK, who manages to escape the vat. John slowly begins to regenerate and Six kisses him out of joy and shock. BK transforms into a griffin and they escape the cavern as the sun starts to rise. |-| Characters= − * Number Seven (Marina) − * Adamus Sutekh − * Setrákus Ra (Deceased) − * Fleur (Deceased) − * Rexicus Saturnus − * Agent Walker − * Nigel − * Bertrand (Deceased) − * Ran − * Caleb − * Malcolm Goode − * Stanley (Chimaera) − * Clarence Lawson − * Phiri Dun-Ra − * Number Five − * Mark James (Deceased) − * Number Four (John Smith) − * Daniela Morales − * Sam Goode − * Number Nine − * Lexa − * Bernie Kosar − * Ella − * Sarah Hart (Deceased) − * Number Six − * Dust (Deceased) − − Category:Books Category:Main Series Category:Discussion Pages Category:Number Four Category:Number Six